


Faith in Life and Love

by Soladat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Episode: Faith, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soladat/pseuds/Soladat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Winters got wrapped up with the Winchester brothers. She was really just an encyclopedia of all things that go bump in the night. She was relatively useful. She was also Dean's girlfriend. Until he cheats on her, of course. It was expected, though. He's too attractive be to tamed. But then he gets electrocuted and has a month to live.</p><p>God, it sucked being her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith in Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Season 1, Episode 12's "FAITH" takes place AFTER Season 1, Episode 13's "ROUTE 666".
> 
> I also posted this on fanfiction, under the username "Ketsueki no Kuki", just so you know. If you spot any errors, let me know so I can fix them. Thanks!

He was perfect. His smile was rare, but bright. His golden-green eyes deep with sorrow, yet so beautiful. He was rude, yet caring. There was a spark in his eyes when they hunted down the supernatural. They would fill with excitement and hate; passion would burn and you could see it so clearly. Everything about him seemed to be absolutely _perfect._

But he was human. Humans have flaws, and God, had she wished she remembered this when she met him. When they first met, he was perfect. And even as their relationship went from acquaintances to friends to lovers, she still thought he was perfect.

Now though… now she can see how wrong she was. The man who appeared perfect was but a sin in disguise. She was worried about him and this girl, Cassie, an old friend of his. He had gone to talk to her about an hour earlier, but he hadn't come back. Knowing their line of work, she thought he might have gotten kidnapped or hurt or was in trouble. She should have known better. In theory, it was her fault. She left her boyfriend alone with his beautiful ex-girlfriend. Yes, she knew Cassie and he had dated, but she trusted Cassie. She trusted him.

That trust shattered when she opened the door and saw the two naked and on top of each other. God, she went through so many emotions in that second. Shock, anger, sadness, and despair. So many things in between, too. She had put too much trust in him. He was handsome, she knew that and so did he. Cassie was beautiful, and they all knew that. And they had a thing a few years ago. How could she have thought that he and Cassie wouldn't do anything?

She was so stupid. Dean spotted her the second she opened the door, and the blood instantly drained from his face when he saw who it was. His girlfriend stood in the doorway, looking down at him with tears beginning to fall as he lay naked over his ex-girlfriend on her couch. He saw her eyes open wide with shock, before a snarl curled her lips up, and then the tears came. He was always amazed at how many emotions women could go through in mere seconds.

At being caught, Dean quickly stood, rushing through his brain to try to find some excuse. She wouldn't have any of it. One petite hand was held up to stop any of the rubbish she knew was about to sprout from his mouth.

"Don't." She said simply, but sternly. Her eyes had closed, trying to hide her pain. Cassie had since sat up from the couch, covering her naked body with an afghan.

"It's fine," She forced out, still not opening her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "I know you two have history, and I… I don't want to get in the way of that." It was lie. She wanted nothing more than to get in the way of their relationship… but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. Dean clearly wanted to be with Cassie more than he did her, so that's what she was going to give him.

"I wish you would have just told me, but… just be happy." And with that, she left, running out the door and down the street. She wanted to get away from the newly happy couple as soon as she could.

"May!" Dean called for her, shouting her name, but she didn't look back. She turned into an alley, a shortcut to the motel, and she was out of his sight. Having watched her disappear, Dean moved away from the door, grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked, resting a hand on his bare shoulder. He knocked it off rudely, giving her a glare as he buckled his belt.

"Going after her." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Cassie put her hand back on his shoulder, only to have it knocked off again.

"She said we could happy, Dean!" Cassie cried out, walking towards the door as Dean began to stalk out of it. He didn't look at her, but continued out the door.

"You're not the one I want to be happy with!" He shouted. He heard the door slam behind him, but he didn't look back. He needed to find May. He needed to work things out… somehow. He could lie or something. It doesn't matter. He needs her back.

* * *

He thought she might have gone back to the motel, but when he arrived at the room they shared, his brother included, she wasn't there. Oddly enough, neither was his brother. Sam wasn't one to go off venturing alone without telling anyone or leaving a note.

While Dean had made his way to the motel room, May walked around the city, trying to find a nice and quiet place to just think. She knew if she went back to the motel, Dean would find her and try to apologize. She couldn't be near him, not yet. So she wandered.

She didn't even know what town they were in. After traveling with Sam and Dean for a while, you start to just not care. It doesn't matter where you are, so long as you're doing what you need to do. She never paid attention to the signs they passed when they were driving, they passed so many. Never asked what state they were in, because it didn't matter. Sam and Dean would do their hunting, and she'd be there to patch them up.

At first, she had simply tagged along because of her knowledge of the supernatural, but as she realized what a dangerous job hunting them was, she learned some basic medical training. Her father always asked why she decided to study mythology and cryptology, and after a while, she began to doubt her decision.

And then she met Dean.

If she hadn't chosen to study monsters and mythical creatures and such, she never would have met him, and she certainly wouldn't have begun to date him.

Now though… now she wishes she had taken her father's advice and studied criminology in college. Maybe then she wouldn't have to suffer through this heartbreak. Her thoughts came to a halt when she ran into something. Standing to attention, she saw that she had zoned out completely and walked right into a fence. She was about to turn around and continue her search for some place quiet, but stopped when she saw a sign on the fence.

_**'No Trespassing'** _

She must have been with Sam and Dean for too long, for she was already climbing over the fence before she even had time to think. The sign meant she shouldn't be on the other side of the fence, but it also meant other people wouldn't be there. It would be quiet and private, just as she wanted.

The fence was blocking off a long dock. It didn't look too old, but it had seen it's days. Sturdy enough to walk on, though. She took her time walking down the wooden dock, looking straight ahead at the water. It looked like a large lake, but she didn't know. She didn't know what state they were in, so it could be the sea. Once she arrived at the end of the dock, she sat down at the edge. It was tall enough that she could let her legs dangle and still be about a foot above water.

Resting her hands on the wood behind her back, she took a deep breath. It was relaxing. The sun had just set, a cool breeze running by, brushing through her light brown hair and pulling it with the wind. It was quiet, content. This was just the place she was looking for.

Looking out into the water, May began to relax. She was still depressed and angry, but she knew these feelings wouldn't help. Experience had taught her that anger and sadness solved nothing, that they only caused more problems. Her father had taught her to find somewhere quiet and lonely when she was sad or angered. He told her that finding solitude would help ease her emotions so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else.

She missed him. She had been away from him for months, and hadn't even called him. She had time, but… time got away from her. She was always distracted. There was always a monster to hunt or a brother to patch up… or Dean, who would distract her with kisses every time she even thought of picking up the phone. Reflecting on the not-so-distant past just brought pain. She should have known. She should have known.

Anyone could tell Dean was a womanizer omit. How could she have thought he would remain loyal to her? To think she thought they might actually last. It was embarrassing how childish she had been. To expect loyalty from someone like him.

 _'No,'_  She thought,  _'Stop it. He'll be happy with Cassie for a little while and then move on. He's not your problem anymore.'_  She tried to convince herself.

With a sigh, she vanquished any and all thoughts of Dean from her mind, instead choosing to enjoy the view. Ever since she started traveling with the brothers, she had seen amazing and horrifying things. Things she never thought existed. They were always chasing after something, but it was nice to sit back once in a while. That's what she did. She sat back and relaxed.

Time had passed and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky, a full moon reflecting in the water. She was so captivated by the view, staring at the stars as if they had the answer to all her problems, that she never noticed the heavy footsteps walking up behind her. It wasn't until after the owner of the footsteps sat down right beside her, that she finally looked over.

Sam had taken a seat right next to her, sitting with his legs crossed and looking at the water. She thought he was instantly going to press her with questions or sympathies, but he didn't. They both sat there in silence and stared at the stars. May knew Sam wanted to ask what happened, but he didn't want to bother her. He was the sensitive one of the family.

"He was sleeping with Cassie." May said, never taking her gaze away from the night sky. A few seconds passed in silence.

"I didn't ask." Sam responded softly. He glanced at her, but she didn't notice, and he moved his own gaze to the sky as well.

"I know you wanted to." She said. He let out a slight chuckle. They didn't say anything else, just sat there in silence. She almost smiled out how comfortable this was, how absolutely normal it felt. This wasn't their normal, though. Their normal was hunting the supernatural; this was unusual.

She didn't know how long they had been there, and she didn't care. Laying down on her back, she looked up at the stars. The tiny lights of the sky reflected in her dark green eyes, and Sam looked at her, ashamed of his brother. Sam decided to join her, laying on his back and looking at the sky just as she was. It wasn't long before they both drifted off into sleep. For once in a long, long time, Sam didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
